Need Some Sleep
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker can't sleep again. [Set after first arc of season seven, but isn't referenced heavily. Can be read without watching the episodes.]


**So. It's been a while since I posted a ****_Clone Wars _****one-shot, don't you think? But last night, I got to watch the season seven animation reel on YouTube (look it up - you should find it easily!) and it brought on this humongous wave of inspiration and feels that I couldn't ignore it. (Teaser - Anakin is a sassier and more sarcastic than ever. Gosh, I remember why I loved him so much. XD) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Need Some Sleep <em>**

_"Anakin." _

_"Anakin – hey. Skyguy." _

_There was a pinch on Anakin's shoulder, followed by an annoyed, "Are you seriously gonna keep sleeping on me? Because that's rather rude, you know. At least, that's what I think." There was another pinch. "_Master._ If you don't wake up now, I swear to the living Force that I'll just leave right now. Would you rather have me do that? Because I'll do it if you don't respond." _

No, don't leave, _Anakin thought sluggishly. He couldn't understand why he had thought that - only that he was suddenly desperate to hold onto the voice speaking to him._ Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave. _Anakin__ opened his eyes and after a few seconds of adjusting to the sudden brightness, made out the familiar face of a sunset-colored Togruta. Ahsoka Tano blinked her wide, blue eyes and with a grin, said, "There we go. Took you long enough to wake up." She gracefully sat down on her ankles, adding, "Did you know you talk a bunch when someone's trying to wake you up? You make all these whiny, baby sounds and wave everyone off." Ahsoka let out a soft giggle. "Next time, I've gotta record it to show you." _

_Anakin automatically narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka, replying indignantly, "I do _not _do that." _

_Ahsoka bobbed her head. "Nah, you do – in fact, ask Master Kenobi. I'm pretty sure he knows." _

_The older man took a second to laugh before having his smile slowly melt away from his face. He looked around – at the bright, white light – and then back to Ahsoka, who hadn't stopped grinning since Anakin had seen her. Then, Anakin's shoulders rounded into a slump. "You're not really here, are you?" he asked quietly. He extended a hand, and waving it across Ahsoka's face, murmured, "This. Is. Just. A. Dream." _

_Again. _

_Ahsoka lifted an eye-marking – the simple expression was so familiar that it sent a painful stab through Anakin's chest. "Is that really all what you have to say to me?" she asked with a disappointed tsk. She stuck out her tongue. "For all you know, I could actually be standing right in front of you." Ahsoka cast a look around the room. "Or…I mean, there are other reasons why people have dreams." A small giggle escaped her lips. "Some say your dreams are representations of what you want in life…or it's sometimes what you ate for dinner. Then again, the Jedi have different visions, right?" _

_She turned to Anakin, her features softening. With a tender smile, Ahsoka tapped Anakin's shoulder. Then, wrapping her arms around Anakin's torso, Ahsoka rested her head on his shoulder. Anakin closed his eyes, allowing his own chin to fall against Ahsoka. _

_"Wake up, Anakin." _

xXx

Anakin's eyes snapped open again, only this time, he wasn't looking up at Ahsoka. Instead, he was staring right up at the ceiling. For a few moments, the only thing he could hear was his breathing and the constant whir and buzz of speeders passing by his window. Most of the Order was already asleep by this time – and for the first time in a while, Anakin appreciated the company of those who were awake.

He let out another long, tired sigh and sat himself up. Rubbing a weary hand over his face, he pushed off the bed and took to pacing around his quarters, as he had been doing in the last few nights. Now that he thought of it, the last time he had slept properly…that was a while ago. Anakin let his hand drop back to his side and without another thought, he headed out of the room. He couldn't put a finger on what motivated him to do so - except that he needed to get out his quarters, and that the silence running around the Temple was suffocating him.

Not to his surprise, all of the lights were turned down low in the hallways. Anakin ventured into them, every so often tossing a glance at the doors. It wasn't that he was afraid of getting caught – there was no reason for him to get scolded. Perhaps a gentle reminder to go back into his quarters, but at the moment, that was the least of Anakin's discomforts. (Still, Anakin supposed it would be a bother to be interrupted now.)

But then a door _did _open, followed by a soft, "Anakin?"

The Knight mentally groaned as he turned to face his former master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in the doorway of his quarters, looking – if anything – utterly tired and stunned to see Anakin standing by himself. Anakin supposed, as he looked back at the older man, that if the two of them were in different circumstances, Anakin would have laughed. Obi-Wan didn't exactly look like the sophisticated, distinguished Jedi that most people knew him to be. In the moment, actually, Obi-Wan appeared to have just rolled out of bed, with his rumpled clothes and mussed up hair.

"Master," Anakin acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Why're you still awake?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Obi-Wan replied, frowning. "It's late. Is there a particular reason why you felt the need to wander around?" Anakin managed a smile, saying, "Not really. But I needed to walk around. You know, bit bored and all. It's too quiet."

There was a pregnant pause at those words – and only too late, Anakin realized the double meaning behind his statement. "Not that I'm used to the Temple being any louder," he added hastily. "It's always been quiet. Tonight is just a bit quieter." He froze again at that – and he watched with embarrassment as Obi-Wan's expression grew more and more concerned. _Way to go, Skywalker, _he thought sarcastically to himself, _at least you got your furtiveness down. _

"What I _mean _to say is that I just – needed some fresh air." Anakin finished halfheartedly, pointing in no direction in particular. "So you can go back to sleep. Or whatever you were doing before you came out here." His words were spiraling out of control now, and Obi-Wan knew it as well.

"Would you like to come in here, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked at last, gesturing into the quarters.

"_No_," Anakin automatically replied.

There was another beat of silence.

Then, without another word, Anakin walked through Obi-Wan's doorway. He was grateful that the older man didn't bother saying anything about his change of mind – and was even more grateful when Obi-Wan didn't speak first. Anakin sat down on the floor, folding his legs underneath himself as he did so. He looked up at Obi-Wan, who had, unsurprisingly, taken to watching Anakin.

"I know what you're about to say," the Knight said listlessly. "And I know that you're worried, but forget it."

"Anakin –" Obi-Wan started, but the younger man cut him off. Holding up his hand, Anakin started to tick off each statement with his fingers, "I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me, and I do not have any interest in talking about whatever problems I have right now. That's it."

"And yet, you were the one standing out my door," the former master murmured. Anakin glared up at Obi-Wan. "Well, that was just an accident." He said. "How was I supposed to know you were still awake?"

"I wasn't," Obi-Wan replied. "I was actually quite asleep."

Anakin blinked. Still asleep. Meaning Obi-Wan had somehow waken up, knowing that Anakin was just in the area. An unexpected wave of guilt washed over Anakin – he hadn't meant to disrupt his master from rest, especially after the mission that they just had. However, Anakin pressed his lips together and only said, "Well. It's not like I asked you to wake up."

"Still stubborn, then?" Obi-Wan asked lightly.

_Uh-oh. Sensing danger. Get out. _"Don't know what you're talking about," Anakin shot back. He stood up and brushing himself off, added, "Actually, never mind – sorry. I shouldn't have come in." He started to move for the door, but Obi-Wan was still in the way. Sighing, Anakin held out his arm to push his friend aside – just to hear the older man say, "Actually, no. I won't mention anything. That was a mistake on my part."

That was enough to make Anakin give a double-take. He turned to look at Obi-Wan, whose gaze had softened. Then, gently, Obi-Wan placed a hand over Anakin's shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture – and Anakin found himself giving in to it instantaneously.

Pressing his forehead against the door, Anakin mumbled, "I can't sleep. That's all there is to it."

"I never said it was anything else," Obi-Wan replied quietly. He gestured to the bed sitting in the corner. "You can take that one for tonight," he said simply. Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it again when his former master shook his head. "You look like you need it," Obi-Wan said. "Besides, I think it's fair to say that I got my share of sleep already."

Anakin couldn't help but to cringe at that. "I'm sorry –"

"No need for apology," Obi-Wan responded. He dropped his hand from Anakin's shoulder, saying, "I'll wake you later."

Eventually, Anakin gave in again – a few minutes later, he was settled underneath the blankets of Obi-Wan's bed, staring up at the ceiling as he had done earlier that night. He could see Obi-Wan meditating in the opposite corner of the room, and for a while, there was nothing but silence. Until, that is, the former master decided to break the silence by saying, "There's no reason for you to feel guilt, Anakin."

Anakin startled and then, relaxing back under the covers, said, "I didn't say I was feeling guilty."

"It's obvious enough. You don't have your mental shields up; anyone can sense you from miles away." Obi-Wan's eyes opened and slowly, he turned to face Anakin. "If you want to –"

"Actually, Master," Anakin interrupted, rolling over on his side. "I think I _am _tired. Thanks. Good night." With that, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. However, when hours passed and Obi-Wan gradually nodded off, Anakin found that he was still, in fact, very much awake. Again.

It struck Anakin then that the Temple was much quieter than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know the ending was a bit abrupt, but that's what I was aiming for. Because I think that's exactly something that Anakin would do. Or maybe I'm over-analyzing everything again. I don't know - I'm tired and I think I'm coming down with something. (No thanks to my brothers, who got sick a few days ago...*screams into pillow*) **

**Reviews are great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. **


End file.
